1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack including a sensing board and a power storage system employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack is an electrical storage device fabricated by connecting a plurality of batteries, and may be used as a storage device of a power storage system, which stores power in each of the batteries and provides the power if necessary, for example.